Chained Destiny
by Nick's Studio
Summary: Human. What makes a person human, is their arrogance, selfishness, greed all those negative emotions. Beacon, jam-packed with them,or so I thought. Faunus exist, so do other creatures, hiding as humans hated by the civilians, hidden away but alive and together, saving them but never being acknowledge or thanked. I was human, but no longer, and now I'm also hated. But I don't care.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back readers. Now I know I only just created a new novel a few days back ideas just fly in and out of my head and this one I just simply love and hopefully you do to. I won't tell plot structure or what the idea is yet but hopefully you find out yourselves. See y'all later~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"H-h-hello?" a voice spoke into my ear, my head rocked left and right and a war sensation flowed throughout my brow.**

 **I groaned and moved away from it and the voice gasped in surprise. I attempted to curl into a ball and wither away. There was a prodding at my nape and I groaned again, closing in on myself more.**

 **"H-hey! come on, please Mr Arc," the voice spoke into my ear again, still prodding at my nape then moving to my cheek.**

 **'Female,' I thought to myself. 'Quite a feminine voice, guessing it's a female, and Mr Arc? This girl sounded like she was around the same age range as me, maybe older.**

 **"N-noooo!" I mumbled out, turning on the spot.**

 **I hadn't opened my eyes once, I didn't know who was speaking to me, or if I was in a hysterical haze, and I felt numb from my torso down. The poking then stopped and a different voice spoke, still female but less timid, shy, and respectful.**

 **"~Come on Velv~" and there was slight pressure on my chest but I wasn't inclined to feel it. "Sometimes you have to be a** ** _little_** **more," the feeling left my chest. "ROUGH!" and something hard slammed against the side of my face.**

 **My eyes snapped open and I cried out in pain, attempting to clutch the side of my face but my arms wouldn't respond.**

 **"Hm, temporary paralysis," I turned my head to the voice that had spoke.**

 **Two slender figures concealed in black cloaks, red hoods drawn down so that their faces were visible. Brown hair entered my line of sight, sunglasses dipped down the bridge of the persons nose revealing two hard set brown eyes and a gloved hand came up to touch my face and tilted my hand from side to side, inspecting me. then dropping my head from her hand, she stood up and called back to her colleague. Also brown-haired and eyed, peering at me, pale faced and on the verge of spewing, and I followed her gaze down to my lower half, that was...missing. My eyes widen, and I gagged, swallowing down bile, my entrails, spilling out on to the concrete beneath me. Half-crushed under a eight-story building, and the public surrounding walked past like they didn't notice the horrific scene other then those caught up in tragedy.**

 **I felt no pain, but still seeing your own insides on the outside was an un-godly sight so I screamed out. "GAH! WHAT THE FUCK, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO DI-" hands clasped around my mouth and brown hair dipped into my eyes, and the girl that had looked like she was going to throw up any second straddled my torso and wrapped her hands around my mouth.**

 **"Mr Arc please," she said. "Don't make so much noise, our presence is concealed by Dust, but, us remaining here much longer could reveal us to the mundane."**

 **'Mundane? the fuck is she talking about.'**

 **"Now I understand you were headed, here, to Vale, to attend Beacon as first year," she stated. I hesitated and nodded solemnly.**

 **"Right, we've come to collect you, someone informed us that you might be in likely danger, and it seems so," she continued, glancing down at my missing parts.**

 **"Now, Mr Arc, your were losing a lot of blood, but I managed to stop it or delay it, more in a way, but your still dying but again if we hurry maybe we can-"**

 **"Honey-bun there's no time," the girl from earlier round back to lightly pull her friend off of me then came to crouch beside me. "If we're going to save him, we're going to have to do it now." Removing a glove from her hand, large, sharpened canine teeth were visible in her mouth as she brought up her hand biting down into it drawing blood that dripped down hand onto the floor.**

 **My face twisted into that of shock and disgust, I opened my mouth to ask her what the hell was she doing but before I could she shove her hand with the open wound into my mouth, my eyes widening in shock. The taste of thick, bitter, metallic tasting substance filled my mouth and I withered in disgust, trying to pull from her she wrapped her hand around my face keeping me in place and I was forced to swallow the horrid stuff. Thick in my throat, and slowing creeping down it, leaving a shallow, clogged feeling inside.**

 **Satisfied with that, she pulled her hand from my face, and I gasped out in horrid exasperation. I whipped my head towards her, glaring, and she smiled carelessly.**

 **"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH Y-" I stopped my sentence as her hands came up and grasp my face as she held it there, smiling at me.**

 **"You know, your not to bad to look at," she laughed.**

 **I opened my mouth to speak again, as soon as I did, her face changed, and she smiled cruelly as left hand clenched my chin and her right came to rest on the side of my head and she spun his head far enough, with enough force, that his head darted back the his neck stretched that he could see all the way behind him. He heard the other girl scream and cry.**

 **"COCO!" a horrified scream.**

 **'She killed,' I thought as my vision faded to black. 'She snapped my neck out of place, and she killed.'**

 **Then my whole world collapsed.**

 **"~Heeeey~" Something prodded at my cheek, hard, and sharp. A warm sensation filling me.**

 **'This seems familiar,' I thought.'**

 **Only this time, I didn't put off with opening my eyes. I stared hard at white ceiling. Four beds including the one I laid on in total arranged around the room, two large white oak doors. And of course, the short-cut, orange-haired, fanatic female that laid beside me, propped up on one elbow. smiling down at me.**

 **Dressed in heavy duty, designer pink boots, skirt. A white shirt with a heart shaped hole carved into it. And a black, pink-striped jacket that, barley seemed to fit her.**

 **She smiled manically.**

 **"Uh...hello?" I manage some sort greeting, though my voice came out hoarse, dry, and rough.**

 **She continued to smile and offered me a slight wave.**

 **"Hiya," she said.**

 **"Um, Who? Where? How? When?" I began but the girl placed a finger on my lips, and only removed them when she was contempt that I wasn't going to speak.**

 **"Well, first and foremost, Nora Valkyrie, is I," she put on a sort of royal, posh accent then glanced back down at me, bopping me on the nose with a finger.**

 **"You are Jaune Arc, right?" she asked.**

 **I nodded at her, at least I tried but pain shot out throughout my neck and I slumped against the bed-frame, though she seemed to pick up on my answer.**

 **"Well Jauney~" she continued. "You made it to Beacon, Congrats, this starts off as your first day in your new life here."**

 **I smiled at her and went to speak but she beat me to it.**

 **"Buuuuut~" she added and her smile dropped slightly, "Not without some altercations." Her hand traced up my chest to my throat, I winced from the touch.**

 **"You died, before coming here, but you were given a major upgrade~" she sang. "Also you got your legs back, and everything in between," her hand shot down to my lower half and relieved to feel her touch spread out throughout my left leg. And though I couldn't see them right now, I knew you they were there.**

 **"B-but how?" I croaked.**

 **The girl brought out a pocket mirror and held it above me so I could see myself in the reflection.**

 **My face bloodied, pale in skin, black veins visible surrounding my eyes. Black, inky looking sclera, deep, amber-yellow, iris. Bruised neck, and large, sharpened canine teeth, gleaming in the mirror.**

 **"Jaune, you were Converted," she laughed slightly. "Into the vampire."**

 **I stared at myself for bit longer, then screamed.**

 **"WHAT THE FUCK!"**

 **AND DONE! ONE CHAPTER DONE, AND I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T HELP BUT SPILL A FEW OBVIOUS LEGITIMATES ABOUT THIS STORY. THIS IS A SUPERNATURAL CREATURES FANFIC AT BEACON ACADEMY. ALL THE STUDENTS ARE SOME FORM OF CREATURE FROM THOSE YOU WOULD ONLY FIND IN FICTIONAL BOOKS. I CAN'T WAIT TO KEEP WORKING ON THIS.  
SEE YOU ALL LATER~~**

 **-NS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, hope your pumped for the second chapter of Chained Destiny. But before that, I want to acknowledge all the people that have already viewed and placed me in their favourites, a huge thanks to you guys and here's to hoping you'll enjoy the rest of my 'content.' Right. Now to the story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Pushed, shoved, and dragged through a crowed hallway of students pushing up against each other, chatting away aimlessly, navigating the halls. I'd only been incapacitated, a few moments ago, but the girl next to me, I glanced to the ginger who walked along side me. 'Nora Valkyrie, clearly she had no respect for the injured because she tore me from the bed I'd laid on, still battered, bruised, and bloodied and pulled out the door of the room, into this crowd of people that were trotting along. I had tried to ask her questions all the while we were stuck, but she would just smile and give me short-handed answers, which seemed to only serve to make my life harder.**

 **I inched my head to the side and groaned, at the pain and discomfort, I felt in my neck. Nora, gradually seemed to notice my pain, she reached up, and tugged on my ear gently. I glanced back down at her, she smiled cutely.**

 **"You, doing alright there Jauney?" she asked. "Seems to me like that neck is giving you some trouble." Still smiling she reached up behind her back, clutching at something hidden behind her jacket and someways down her skirt. She continued smiling, "I could get rid of it for you, if you wanted?"**

 **My hand quickly darted up to my neck, ignoring the pain, I reigned back from her, eyes wide in shock and fear.**

 **Noticing my horrified expression, she brought her hand back up in front of her empty, chuckling nervously.**

 **"Kidding! kidding! just kidding, it was a joke, hahahaha."**

 **Considering her reaction, giving a wild guess, the offer, was legitimate.**

 **'This chick, she's insane, entirely insane, just like girl that killed me. And knowing what she did to me, this girl seems like she would do the same.'**

 **And saying that, as she reached out to grab me, I forced my way between two students, my attempt to get away from her. Forcing some other students through some other students, shoving my way around, ever so slightly glancing back at her, trying to catch me, calling my name.**

 **I looked back to start moving again but was forcefully shoved from behind, out the nearest exit, finding myself outside.**

 **Dark skies and clouds, stone monument of creatures clawing their way out of a small crevasse, two humanoid figures standing tall above them. Two large wooden doors leading back into the academy to my left.**

 **Quiet, peaceful, serene, no noise, just, quie-**

 **"You moronic half-breed!" a feminine voice cut through my thoughts shifting my focus over to the statute.**

 **Female figure, fashioned in all white. White hair tied up into a ponytail, towering over a smaller figure harder to see from this angle.**

 **'Should I scope it out? no! bad idea, getting involved with these people, cause me only trouble. So I should just mind my own business and-'**

 **"Hey, I gestured to the girl, everything alright here?"**

 **'Fuck! how do you unknowingly walk over to someone and start a conversation...IT MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE!'**

 **I did now have a better look at the hunched figure. Red cloak, drawn back across a white shirt, sleeves rolled up, black jeans, black boots with a red sole. Black hair that lead down into red tips, swept over her eyes.**

 **Focusing my attention back to the girl in white, glaring at me, making me instinctively step back. She eyed me warily, a look of disgust spreading across her face as she retched away from me.**

 **"My business," she hissed at me. "Does not concern a vampire, leave!"**

 **I swallowed nervously but spoke back.**

 **"It does, if your bullying this girl," my voice wavered and shook and I withered under her glare inside but stood my ground.**

 **She growled at my response then pointed at the girl on the floor.**

 **"She! ruined expensive cargo, hard too replace, and expensive, she! must pay it all back in full."**

 **Crystals shaped thinly and scattered along the ground, different in colour and some, even moving around sporadically.**

 **"Yes," I said. "But this does not mean you can just, put her down and make her feel like she has no worth, who are you to think you can do that?"**

 **She looked shocked at my answer but her expression changed soon quickly to that of anger and growled at me.**

 **"HOW DARE YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"**

 **I anticipated and gave her a hesitant shrug which fuelled her anger.**

 **"WEISS SCHNEE! DAUGHTER OF JACQUES SCHNEE, THE WARLOCK THAT OVERSEES AND MANAGES THE MULTI-MILLIONAIRE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY," she screamed at the top of her lungs at me, and a flinched from her tone of voice but answered her simplistically.**

 **"Doesn't ring a bell.'  
**

 **She was lost for words, clenching her fists she turned and stormed off, mumbling something under her breath.**

 **"I think I broke her," I chuckled to myself.**

 **Focusing back to the girl on the ground, I outstretched my hand.**

 **"Need some help," I asked her curiously, two unnerving set of silver eyes, peaked up at me from strands up hair, and instead of grabbing my hand she shot past it and wrapped herself around me hugging me tightly.**

 **"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH," she cried in to my chest.**

 **Flailing around helplessly, arms limp beside me I let her hug me.**

 **"THAT WAS SO SCARY I THOUGHT SHE MIGHT HURT ME," she gave me no time to speak raising up on to her toes her face close to mine so much that it made me uncomfortable. "Say, your a vampire right?"**

 **I nodded my head slowly and she smiled brightly.**

 **"That means were similar, I'm a ghoul," she said. "I consume the flesh humans, animals, anything I can prey upon."**

 **That sentence was enough to almost make me spew.**

 **She reached into her pocket and retrieved a small, compact, meaty cube popped it in my mouth.**

 **"Try one," she said.**

 **The texture and the smell was almost enough to make me throw up but it satisfied this hunger I hadn't felt until I ate the cube. Forcing myself to swallow, This girl had stopped talking giving me a chance to respond, though she still hand her arms wrapped around me.**

 **"Um, so...hi? I'm Jaune Arc and you are?"**

 **The girl continued to smile.**

 **"Ruby Rose," she responded.**

 **"Right, Ruby, um, I'm sure we should have been in the auditorium a few minutes back and I;m sure we really late.**

 **Ruby's smile fell and her eyes widened.**

 **"Oh shit."**

 **Chapter 2 done, I rushed slightly, mostly because I making this around 2am and I'm about to go to sleep. And as soon as I wake up I'm gonna work on chapter 3. see you guys later, BAIIIIIIIIIIIII.**

 **-NS**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK. Sorry to all those waiting for me to upload, there has been a few, problems, with my home life. Nothing that hasn't been fixed already, now I'm also sorry about making empty promises like trying to make an upload schedule, so I'm going to be honest with you all. I'll try to post, whenever I can, and I hope y'all stick with me, and finally, for the long awaited. Third chapter, of Chained Destiny.**

Ruby dragged, tugged, and pulled me in and out of the school corridors, smiling manically, with the occasional glance back at me, seemingly, very unaware of my struggle to keep up.

 **How can a little girl, be capable of moving at such high speeds. Not only that, but her strength. I'm sure, she's dislocated my shoulder.**

"H-hey, Ruby! Maybe we should, slow down?" I huffed.

Ruby seemed unfazed by my suggestion, and uttered a small response in return.

"No time Jaune, we're already late as is, we need to hurry. If not, then we're fucked."

I choked on the air when trying to regain my breath, and gave her a worried look.

"Ruby, who exactly, oh god I think I'm going to die. Ruby who exactly, taught you to swear like this, I mean, you look to be two years younger than me, you shouldn't be that foul mouthed."

She didn't answer me, falling into a deep silence, she kept running, with me in tow and right at her heels. Normally, being flung around like this would've of made me nauseous, but the fact, that I was no longer living, no heart beat or nothing, meant that I didn't feel such things such as motion sickness.

 **I guess being dead has its perks,** I thought to myself, and I would of continued to do so, if not for a large set of shadows, casting down on me.

I glanced up, to see two large set of, oak wood doors, standing tall in front of me. And once again, had no time to react, as the doors were slung open and I, was thrown inside like a rag doll. Hitting the hard, wooden floor, and groaning loudly, clutching my shoulder in pain, but instantly, the pain disappeared.

"Oh Jaune! I'm sorry," Ruby's voice called out behind me, followed by quick steps, which came to a quick stop, upon hearing the voice of someone unfamiliar to me.

"Jesus Rubes, I know you made a new friend and all that, but you can't just go throwing them around like that."

I had my eyes closed since I hit the ground, and I now unconsciously, gathered myself up onto my knees, and reached out to the newcomer. My hand met something soft, and fleshy. I traced up my hands up the thing in my hand, in way to try and identify what, it was, but as soon as I started moving, a hand came down, can clasped around mine own, pulling it away from it, so all I felt, was small gusts of wind in my hand.

"Whoa cowboy, and what might you be doing huh?" that voice spoke to me directly this time, and the hand, still grabbing onto my, hauled me right onto my feet.

I swayed slightly, and finally, decided to crack open my eyes,and I was met, with a pair of lilac eyes, blonde hair, a cocky smile. A orange ascot, tied around her neck, leading down to a brown bombers jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers, her outfit, wasn't that different from Ruby's. But what caught my eye the most, was the black sports bra, visible from her unzipped jacket, that emphasised her huge bust, and I'm not exaggerating.

She must of caught me staring, because from the top of my eyes, I saw her grin widen, and she pulled me in closer, so she could whisper in my ear.

"Hey, you don;t have to keep staring ya know? if you want, you can cope a couple of feels," she then proceeded to blow a breath into my ear, sending chills down my spine, so I instinctively, retched my hand from her grip, stumbling back into the on waiting form of Ruby, her arms held out wide, and coming to close around my waist to keep me from falling. As I saw her shoot a glare, at the blonde girl across from me.

"Yang! Leave Jaune alone, he's MY friend, and mine alone."

The blonde girl just laughed, placing a hand on her hip, and jutting it to the side, giving her a real sex appeal.

"Okay, okay, Rubes, I was only teasing, don't get so worked up about it."

 **Didn't seem so much teasing to me.**

"Anyways, who this handsome looking creature," she said, bending down slightly so I could have a good look at her chest, which I quickly adverted my gaze from. I felt Ruby's grip on me tighten, she still had yet to let go, I glanced over my shoulder at her, seeing her smiling cutely, her expression different from before, she burst out into a speech.

"This is Jaune, Jaune Arc, he's kind, nice, caring, and he's my hero~" Ruby nuzzled the side of her face into my back, causing me to blush a little bit, and cough lightly.

"He saved from no that long ago, from this white haired bimbo, who I accidentally knocked over along with some of her belongings and though I didn't mean to, she started yelling at me and wouldn't let me apologise and I felt really, really, bad and then-"

Ruby kept ranting, and I noticed the way Yang's gaze, shifted from her, to behind us. I was curious, so I craned my neck back further, to see, the white haired girl from before, strutting over towards us.

My heart sank, and I felt despair fall over me. I was too late to inform Ruby, as the girl came to stop just behind her growling at her.

"You!" Weiss snarled.

At the sound of her voice, Ruby jumped from me, making a tiny 'eep' noise, making a B-line towards Yang and jumping, into her arms.

Weiss stole me a glance, scoffing at me, then walking towards Yang and Ruby.

"You! you undead psychopath, do you know what you cost me with that little stunt you caused outside before, all my crystals are destroyed, and it's all your fault."

"Oh my god, you really did do all that," Yang eyes were wide and she looked at Ruby in a shocked expression.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to and-"

"I don't care, all I care about, is you paying me back int full!" Weiss screamed her lungs out, and I noticed the way Yang's eyes narrowed at her.

"W-w-with...friendship?" Ruby cowered at in Yang's arms, finally speaking up.

"NO YOU RED-HAIRED MORO-"

"HEY!" Yang cut Weiss off, she had finally lost her cool, and was confronting her with all of her anger.

"Don't you DARE, speak to my sister that way you flat-chested bitch or I swear, I will shove your ego so far up your ass, that you literally com-bust."

 **Sister?!**

Weiss's eyes widen, she herself, was on the brink of exploding with anger, her hands balled up into fists, her nails digging deep into her hands.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME IN THAT WAY, YOU FAT-CHESTED-"

Weiss wasn't able to finish her sentence, was the room dimmed, and a light shone down, on a large, panned out wood stage.

A woman in a suit, a green ascot, with a cross of Christianity, white-haired, and circular framed glasses. And though her hair was white, she was young looking, like someone in their twenties and thirties.

The came to a stop in front of a microphone, positioned symmetrically in the middle of the stage. They pushed up their glasses, and sighed heavily.

"I'll keep this brief," they started off with.

"All of you are here, in hopes of becoming aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses, maybe, because it's something your parents did, or, your here to prove something. And in most cases, I would look to you all, and say I see potential, but I would be lying. I look to you, and all I see, is a waste of energy, you are all here thinking becoming Huntsmen is a easy task, that protecting Humanity will be fun. it is not children, Man-kind hates you, you know why, because you are different, the hate differences, see the way they treat Faunus. Protecting them, will be difficult, there will be times when you will rather them be left for dead, but listen children, you must be better. You must overcome your malicious thoughts and actions towards this manner or any problems, and focus on bettering yourselves as a whole. Remember, reality is cruel, and no one, will help you when your on the battlefield.

The room was silent, no one spoke, no one dared speak, they were too frightened.

The woman just peered at us from the top of her glasses. then spoke once again.

"Your time here may be limited, and in a way to ensure your survival, starting from tomorrow, you will be assigned a challenge to complete to initiate your stay here at Beacon. As for today, you will sleep, here, on school grounds. And children, I hope to see you all bright and early tomorrow."

She strolled from the stage in a merrily manner, and we were all left in silence.

A few moments passed and all was here from Yang was.

"Well ain't that just a son of a bitch."

 **Third chapter, finished. And you might have seen that Ive decided to make Ozpin a female, thought it would be a nice twist to the story. Anyways that's it from me. Till next time**

 **-NS**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Cold."

I shivered violently, running my hands along my arms as I balled myself up in the feeble position with my head laying on the pillow, provided for the students by the school faculty. Dressed in a light tank top and black shorts, at this moment of time, I realised how it might have been a mistake, to leave my onesie back home.

 **'I thought others would laugh at me if they saw me in that. What a stupid mistake.'**

But apart from that, it isn't that bad sleeping on the, cold, wooden floor, and it is quite peaceful and serene with some students already dozing off into sleep, well some except.

"You dim-witted freak!" Weiss screeched at the top of her lungs, causing me to sigh a shaky breath, and peer up from my spot on the floor.

Weiss, now wearing a white gown like clothing, scowled at my shy, affectionate, and socially awkward friend, Ruby, who unlike Weiss's dressing style, wore a black tank top, along with long grey pyjama pants, dotted with red love hearts, with a saddened and downed look on her face, as she twirled her finger and look down at her feet.

In any other case I would've stood up to protect her, besides me not knowing her very well, but, Yang, was already there, standing behind Ruby with a hand on her shoulder, pulling her into her side in a protective manner, and laying her own insults into Weiss with an equally, loud voice.

"Those two," I growled to myself, laying my head back onto my pillow. "I really don't know them well enough but still, to be causing such a commotion and we're expected to be ready tomorrow for initiation, it's so-"

"Rude? Immature? Annoying?"

A voice, one I was no familiar with spoke from behind me. I instinctively, rolled onto my other side to meet the owner of said voice.

A girl, with raven-black hair, tied in a black bow, and piercing yellow-amber eyes, that lead down into a beautiful, traditional, black yukata, that fit almost perfectly and snugly around her form, leaving exposed, beautiful, long, slender legs that caught my attention, as well as how the top of the yukata near her neck, was almost open wide enough for me to catch a glimpse inside at her cleavage.

I brought up my fist, and smashed it against my face a couple of times.

 **'Don't. Think. Of women. As. Objects,'** I thought to myself.

The girl, whom had been reading a black leather covered book, drew her eyes over to me, with a slight upturned eyebrow, the fact I had been striking my face, had been enough to catch my attention.

 **'She probably thinks I'm insane. Quick, do something, SPEAK BOY SPEAK!'**

"Uh, hi there," I smiled weakly though the right side of my face was already swelling up from hitting myself so hard from before.

She gave a curious looking, scoping me out in a way, but I couldn't tell fully, because she had her book held up, covering her mouth and partly her nose, making it hard to read her expression, though, her cheeks did seem to move momentarily after a while, which I considered her to be smiling at me from behind the book.

"Hello," she answered back, her voice soft, but yet still being able to be heard loud and clear, it seemed to, hypnotise me.

After long, I hadn't notice that I was just lying there staring at her in silence, until she decided to point it out.

"Are you? Going to tell me your name or am I supposed to guess it or something?" She tilted her head at me, the book tilting with it. She had some sort of, mysterious.

I shook my head to snap myself from the daze I was in.

"Um, I-I-I'm...Jaune Arc, p-pleasure to meet you," I stuck out my hand that dangled there for a while as she didn't make a go for it, I moved to with draw my hand, but she finally reached out and clasped it with her own.

She lowered the book revealing a small, but pretty smile, that was enough to charm me. She shook my hand slightly.

"Blake, Blake Belladonna, and it is a pleasure to meet you too, Jaune Arc," she said.

"Um, right, yes," I pulled my hand from her's and continued to stare up her.

She turned her head to Weiss and Yang, still bickering like children in the distant, she frowned slightly, bringing her book back up to continue reading but letting out a heavy sigh.

"Your friends are quite, eccentric," she hummed, flipping a page of her book and beginning to read from the top. "They seem, temperamental and, self-centred."

I turn to look back at the trio, a little's way in front of me.

"Yeah well, I smiled lightly. They're quite something alright, bad they aren't all bad, well, most of them aren't anyway."

"Yes well, I've lived for quite some time, and this isn't such a peculiar sight to me," she responded, flipping another page of her book.

"But that isn't much to say the least," she looked back up at them, smiling lightly. "Oh look, it seems someone has had enough of their squabbling, and has decided to come and break it up."

I tuned out from her response as I watched a lady, in a white blouse, black skirt, high heels, and a purple cape draped over their back, stroll up to Ruby, Yang, and Weiss, with a scowl, and begin lecturing them on the fact of them having to be more conscious of their surroundings.

All the girls look downcast with defeated and sad looks as the let themselves be disciplined. When it was over, and the lady had walked away, so did the girls, returning to their own spots on the floor to sleep. Ruby caught eyesight of me, and smiled, waving lightly before laying down next to her sister to sleep.

"It's over?" I asked, looking around slightly to try and catch a glimpse of Weiss.

"So it would seem," said Blake. "Time for rest I suppose."

"Yes, yes, time for...rest," I said, laying down deeply in my pillow and turning my back to Blake.

"Uh, see you in the morning Blake," I called out.

She closed her book one handed and smiled.

"Yes, see you in the morning Jaune."

_I was woken, by Ruby, tugging on my body whilst I was a sleep, her fully dressed, and egging me to get dressed myself, before me where boarded onto an Airship.

I yawn heavily into my palm, as Ruby bounced up and down on the seat next to me. Yang hanged around the back, striking a conversation with a girl with black hair, and a pink streak running down the front. Weiss, was nowhere to be seen along with Blake and the girl from earlier, Nora Valkyrie, I hadn't seen her since after I had managed to escape from her.

I shook my head from side to side, Ruby, taking a notice of that, reached across with her hand to lay it upon the right of my face. I moved back slightly, blushing madly from the sudden contact and how touchy Ruby was. I assured her I was fine, that, earning an eyebrow wiggle from Yang at the back of the ship. Even the strange girl next to her, brought up her hand to her mouth to stifle laughter.

"Gods this is going to be hell."

We were lined up on stone pedestals, the first thing I notice, is the jump they had, almost like the were spring based. I brought my attention away from that, listening to Ozpin who stood before use, leaning on her cane and a mug of coffee in one hand.

"Children, this is Emerald Forest. Lush and green, as well as teeming with Grimm," she said.

"You are all supernatural, as are they, demonic creatures created by something far more...sinister," Ozpin glanced down at her almost empty cup in front of her, then glanced back at us.

"There is an abandoned temple, in the middle of this forest, and within the temple, relics, relics you and your partner, whomever that may be, will have to retrieve said relics, and navigate your way back out of the forest, alive."

I swallowed the bile in my throat in a nervous reflex as I looked around at the others, stern, determined faces.

"A bullhead will be there to collect those who make it out alive," she drew a long sip from her mug and looked back down at it.

"And one more detail, whoever you lay your eyes upon first when in the forest, will be your partner for the rest of your life here at Beacon, now, any volunteers to go first."

I hadn't been listening to the last bit of information she had given to us, so I raised my hand to ask a question to which she looked to me with a surprised look.

"Ah, Mr Arc, you want to volunteer? Very well then."

My eyes widened and I looked around in a panic.

"Wait what! no! That wasn't what I wanted to-"

I didn't have time to finish, as I was lurched from the ground and flung into the air, screaming at the top of my lungs.

I flipped simultaneously in the air, giving me a hazy and dazed view from what was happening behind me back down on the ground.

One by one, each student was launched from their own platforms, and soaring into the air. Ruby, caught my eye especially. Deploying a long metal red like object, that sprang out into a long, curved shape at the end.

Yang flew past her sister, rocking a pair of solid gold tinted aviators and speeding through the air shooting off shots from two large twin gauntlets on her lower arms.

I look back and forth from both of them, watching the graceful decent towards the ground and landing, all before, realising I too was making my own way to the floor, and not to graceful for that matter.

I felt my centre of mass shift, and while I had been moving upwards a few seconds ago, I was now, plummeting to the ground rapidly. I spun uncontrollably, and continued screaming, my limbs flailing about uselessly to try and stop me from falling, but I continued to rocket faster and faster to the floor.

Tear stinging my eyes, I cried out for help, shaking my head rapidly, and watching my tears being snatched from my eyes, rolling across my face, then floating up into the air. It was dawning on me that I might die, and I'd have not chance of surviving this. Since I started falling I'd been looking towards my impending doom, but for the first time since then, I looked up.

A mop of black hair with a pink streak, came into view, belonging to a face with pale pink eyes, and forest and grass green attire.

 **'** **The girl from the ship? The one Yang was speaking to.'**

Her face's was in an extreme close proximity to mine, and her eyes captivated me, my body stopped moving frantically, staring into mine and holding my gaze there. Her face like stone, mouth drawn into a line, no signs of emotions on her face.

She shifted her gaze to the ground approaching below then back up at me. She twisted her body around mine, pulling me close to her, and picking me up into a princess carry stance. My arms instinctively wrapped around her neck, and clung to her tightly.

Neither of us uttered a word, as she allowed our bodies collectively to fall through the trees. Feeling the leaves and branches scratch at my skin. Leading us to fall into a clearing, where she flipped both of us round, and landed lightly on the ground with me still her arms.

Now feeling a new lurching and tearing feeling in my stomach, she let me clamber down to the floor, where she walked round to look at me in the eyes with a questioning look.

"Are you alright?" she asked me with a tilt of her head, giving me a clear view of her bare neck.

My stomach knotted and lurched as I began sweating profusely, and giving her my best attempt at a smile I answered her.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just…I'm sorry."

Her look grew more curious, and she smiled slightly at me.

"For what?" she asked.

I lunged at her, tackling her to the ground, and pinning her arms above her head. She looked at me with look of surprise mixed with confusion. Showing her my fangs, I buried them in her neck, feeling an explosion of a metallic tasted fill my mouth.

Not hearing her gasp, but feeling her body twitch slightly, I gulped down the blood that came into my mouth. Her body shifted slightly, but she made no effort to escape, and to be honest, if she wanted to get out she probably could.

Two, three, minutes passed, and I finally detached myself from her, pulling back to peer down at her face.

It looked nearly the same then it did before, except, her mouth hang open, breathing heavily, and her face was flushed slightly.

I flung myself from her, crawling back slightly, and bowing my head low.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, I was just- "

"It is alright," she said, sitting up and rubbing her neck. "I knew, what you are, and I chose you to be my partner so, I guess I should've expected this."

"Ah, okay, sorry anyways," I got up walked over to her and offered her my hand.

"Jaune Arc," I said.

"Ren Lie," she answered, shaking my hand before I pulled her to her feet.

"Guess we're partners now, right?"

"Yes, yes I guess we are," she said. "It will be…interesting, to work with you, partner."

"Yeah, I said, same here."


End file.
